The Return of The Kayore: Raddizt Kobe II Kayore
by Death Of Amber
Summary: Raddizt is back and looking for his son's Thomas and Cory.While staying at Capsule Crop.He struggles with himself and the memories that haunt him.Will this end in happiness or sadness? I DO NOT OWN DBZ. Please, READ and REVIEW!


_The Return of the Kayore:_

_RAddizt Kobe II Kayore_

_The story is of my life and the struggles that I went through. The story is of the tragedy of losing my home world Planet Vegeta and gaining the joy of new life in my own family._

_When I was only 6 years old my father started to train me to be a warrior that has been past down through many generations in my fathers family and the traditions as well. My father was a lower class soldier._

_My mother died giving birth to me. He never told me much about her. At night I use to wonder what my mother was like. Me and my father trained we he was off from missions. It was hard some times often we went without brakes for five or six hour at a time. There was also days we relaxed some what. When I turned 14 years old, I decided that I wanted to join the royal guard. I was lucky to get in because of my fathers status. But, I had a supporter his name was Argo McKay._

_Argo McKay was close friend with King Vegeta since they were young children. Matter of a fact they were best of friends. Argo served in the royal guard until he lost his tail in a battle that King Vegeta was badly injured in. Argo decided to keep out of battles and wars much as possible._

_A year past and I graduated from the royal guard academy with bad memories that will haunt me to my death. His name was Avcome._

_Flash Backs…._

_Raddizt and his friend that he had made from day one were sitting on their bunks talking to each other. There was a knock on the door._

_Raddizt: Come in._

_A soldier enters and walked over to Avcome._

_Soldier: Master Avcome. I have a message from your father to come to the battle front as soon as possible. He is need of your help in the battle that is coming soon._

_Avcome: Understood. Tell my father that I will be leaving right away._

_The soldier saluted Avcome and left us in the room. Started to pack his gear to leave._

_Raddizt: Your first battle as a royal guard. Lucky you!_

_Avcome: Your not jealous are you Raddizt?_

_Raddizt: No! Of course not Avcome. Why should I be you're my best friend._

_Avcome finished packing._

_Raddizt: Avcome!_

_He turned and looked at Raddizt._

_Avecome: What?_

_Raddizt: Be careful out there._

_Avcome: I will. Don't worry I'll be back. Later!_

_He ran out the room to caught his transport to the plant where is father was. A week later we had got the sad news that Avcome had been killed in battle. His body was brought back home to be buried in a grave yard next to the palace. His father was present at the funnel with everyone else from the academy and me in the front as the leader of my training unit._

_The weeks past seemed like months for me. My friend was dead. I had wished it was me, not him._

_End of the flash back._

_Often I still think about him and picture his grave stone in the sun. I don't know if his father even knew that we were friends. Captain Zorn knew that we were the best of friends and he was there to comfort me and to encourage me to live on. You think that we Saiyans would not be affected by death of others. But, the truth is that we are affected like any other living thing._

_O' Zorn I wish that you were here now with me in this time of trouble. There would be so much to tell you friend. You were like a brother to me. There are times that I feel like killing myself. But, I know that it would be wrong and self center action. One time I attempted to end my life in space. Nappa saved me from myself. He told me that it was stupid to go out like that and very self center._

_It makes life hard to live without family around you. But, I was lucky to have Nappa as a friend and comrade in arms. Freeza made our life a living hell all the time and yet we never questioned. Goku did us all a blessing by killing that monster. Prince Vegeta want to beat and kill him. But, the tragic truth he lost his life in the battle. He put all in the battle. In a sense he did beat Freeza. By not keeping silent about are true death of our home world. _

_Now Vegeta is alive and well he has a family and now a defender of Earth. He has two children. A boy and a girl. Trunks the boy and Bra the girl. His wife is earthling her name is Bulma. Don't be angry sire she is a good wife to your son Prince Vegeta and great mother to the children. Vegeta deeply loves her and same for Bulma. _

_Suddenly there was a message displayed across his scouter. Transmission from Plant Vegeta…. Answer or Cancel?_

_Raddizt: Answer transmission. _

_Another message displayed. Connect to scouter or pod H.U.B.?_

_Raddizt: Connect to my scouter. Let transmission through._

_King Vegeta: About damn time I got connect._

_Raddizt: Sorry sire. I'm not use to this system yet._

_King Vegeta: Well better learn it soon._

_Raddizt: Yes, sir._

_King Vegeta: Have you found Vegeta yet?_

_Raddizt: Yes, sire. He is here on earth as you said._

_King Vegeta: I want a report on Vegeta and family if her has one._

_Raddizt: Yes, sir._

_Another message displayed. End of transmission from Plant Vegeta._

_Report_

_Prince Vegeta is now reach a point in his life that he has found his way. He looks better then the last time I saw him. He is healthy and content. Vary powerful. He has sure past Super Saiyan. I never seen him like this talking like never before in a sensible way and manners are very good. I never seem him like this before. He has changed a lot you would be proud._

_Bulma, is a vary respectable women and has away letting you know what she thinks. A great mother. A wonderful wife to you son the prince. In my opinion she is a great person for Vegeta._

_Trunks, my heavens this young man has manners. Strong, powerful, like his father sure past Super Saiyan. Wonderful person to be around with. His diplomacy skills are top off amazingly like you sire. He has been involved in many planetary and universes disputes._

_Bra, a young lady should not be challenge in the near future. She has Graces powers. Physical and the mental power to kill any person that dare threaten life around her. Yet she is cool, calm, collective person and very smart for her age._

_End of Report._

_Sincerely,_

_Raddizt Kayore_

_What could I be thinking when I sent that report to King Vegeta. I knew what was going to happens then once he read the report I sent to him. Bulma knock on the door fame._

_Bulma: Raddizt are you hungery?_

_Raddizt: No ma'am. But thanks for offering._

_Bulma sat the tray of food on the night stand and walk over to Raddizt._

_Bulma: Raddizt are you okay? _

_Raddizt looked at Bulma with the sincerity that she never knew he had. She reach out a hand and gently lay her hand on his forearm. She was shock that he had such a good vibe coming from him._

_Bulma: Raddizt what is bothering you?_

_Raddizt: Ms.Bulma I wish I could tell you all what is going on but I can't!_

_Bulma: Don't hide it. Tell me or if it makes you feel any better tell Vegeta._

_Raddizt: Bulma I trust you as you were my family. So I will in trust you with what I have to tell you._

_Bulma: Raddizt, tell me please._

_He looked into her eyes and knew that he had a friend that he could trust for once in this life time like he did with Zorn. He sighed._

_Raddizt: Along time ago before I arrived here on earth for the first time. I met another human and fell in love her deeply. She was apart of the army of peace keepers. I was at a space port for outlaws. I was only there for a few days rest. The peace keepers force found out that one of Freeza workers as they called me was visitor to the port often._

_She ran into me one day, more like cross paths._

_Raddizt paused. Bulma looked into his eyes deeper. She let her hand slip away from his arm._

_Bulma: What happen Raddizt?_

_Raddizt looked away from Bulma toward the wall. _

_Raddizt: Shots rang out of nowhere. The surviving people from a distant planet that the monster had wipe out. Was going to seek revenge on anyone that was part of Freeza organization. I had no idea what race they were. _

_Bulma: Why didn't know them?_

_Raddizt: Because, I did not know of them being wiped out. Me and her were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. The image of her laying there on the ground in a pool blood still haunt me to this day. People screaming all around us. The only thing I knew was to take her to the unit she was with. I remember running with her in my arms bleeding. I finally found her unit and turn her over to them. _

_Bulma: What about you?_

_Raddizt looked back at Bulma not with cold eyes. But, deep thought look._

_Raddizt: I didn't realize how hurt I was until I was arrested and then lost all sense. Only pitch blackness. I woke up two weeks later to discover that was not a suspect nor a prisoner. But in a home with three others like myself. Sayains one was apart of my life on Vegeta. Another apart of Vegeta's family and one of his father friends._

_Bulma: Who?_

_Raddizt: Captain Zorn, Grace, and Argo. They have been living on a planet name Airus for many years. One day she showed up. Her name was Jan Running Wolf. Native American women that I saved that day. I was there for almost month and half when she came. She informed me that the charge no longer stand against me. Then two months later we fell in love. Another year past we got married. Many years past we had three boys. _

_Bulma: Three boys. What were their names?_

_Raddizt smiled of a proud father. Then it was gone._

_Raddizt: Thomas was the first born, Cory second born, and Kayal third born. Thomas would be around 17 years old right now, Cory turning 16, Kayal would have been 14 years old today. Kayal ..._

_Raddizt turned totally away from Bulma._

_Bulma: Raddizt what happen to Kayal?_

_He heaved on the verge of crying. Bulma knew this was painful to talk about as a father. She came face to face with him and realized that he was not cold hearted after all._

_Raddizt: He died of a genetic disease that was in my family. I didn't know about until after his death. Bulma know I'm worry for my other two boys here._

_Bulma gasp and took a step back. Raddizt looked at her worried. He stood up towering over her. He took her hand and held it, look strait into her eyes._

_Raddizt: Bulma, do you know where they are? I need to know please. Bulma I beg of you please tell me what you know._

_She sat down in the chair he had just got out of._

_Bulma: Raddizt, the boys are fine and they are safe. They live here in this country. Thomas works for us._

_Raddizt: Is he at work right now?_

_Bulma: Yes._

_Raddizt: Please let me see and talk to him._

_Bulma pick up the phone on the desk, dialed a number._

_Bulma: Hay this is Bulma. Is Thomas Kayore working there in your department? Is he. Tell him to come down to the commutation room right away. Thank you._

_She hung up the phone. She smiled that smile that told him he was coming now._

_They would only have to wait 5 min's for Thomas to show up. Thomas froze that the door. Like he had seen a ghost and his look was of fear then again of happiness. Raddizt move towards his son._

_Raddizt: I realize that you are fearful at the same time you hope with all your heart that I am real not a ghost._

_Thomas: Then answer me this father._

_Raddizt: Will mere ask me._

_Thomas: Are you mortal or spirit?_

_Raddizt walk over to him and hugged him. Thomas suddenly return the gesture of his father._

_Raddizt: Will a spirit able to touch you. _

_Thomas: You are mortal. Dad all gods and goddess you are back. I missed you so much._

_Raddizt: I know son I miss you too son._

_He released his son. They started to talk when it was intruded by Cory._

_Cory: ((((( DAD)))))!!!!!!_

_Cory bear hugged his father and he return the gesture. Raddizt pulled Thomas in the hug._

_Raddizt: You two have any idea how much long for this day to come? _

_Raddizt and his boys left the room with Bulma right behind them. _

_Bulma was glad that she was able to help find his sons and now he will live knowing that his boys will be with him. Vegeta appear out of the room down the hall Raddizt stop and smiled. Vegeta just smiled back briefly and look past them at Bulma. She just looked at him with a knowing look that everything was going to work out in the end with his father King Vegeta. Bulma stated in contact with everyone._

_Days, weeks, and then a year had past since that day. Trunks and Bra finally met their grandfather. Trunks left for Planet Vegeta to begin his royal training under his grandfather._

_As for Thomas, he finally to his father about his drug problem that he has many years ago. Raddizt was up set but realize what Thomas did to end the problem. Raddizt end up being proud of him._

_Cory went to Vegeta with Trunks to start his schooling again and training. I heard that he was doing well more than thought. King Vegeta was amazed how much Cory and Trunks learned in a short time._

_Bra is growing up to be like her father and grandmother Grace. She has that love and caring manor I have. Her father stubbornness and never giving up about her. She feelings never changed towards anyone expect for Thomas. I think she forgave him but, will not tell him._

_Thomas had betrayed her and put her life in danger the time he had been working for a space trade more like a black market. She was in space with her father and was kidnap by the traders because, he let on that there was a half bred in space. He was so angered at himself for betraying another half bred, letting them take her. He risk his own life to save her. It nearly cost him his own life. _

_Thomas: I not care if I lived or died that day. Because, I have nothing else to live for. There is no way out this dark place, no hope, no future for me. There is nothing to say that can change what I done. I know that I can not be free. I let my own people down._

_Bulma: Thomas Kayore, you are here with us today because there is hope and a future. You be in my heart, no matter what they say what they say about you. You are apart of my family no matter what. You seem so strong for your age. When the future calls you will be there to answer that call no matter what it is. _

_Thomas: Why can't they understand the way I feel?_

_Bulma: They just can't trust what they can not understand._

_Thomas: I know that we are different. But deep down inside us we are not different at all. They think that I am a monster._

_Bulma: Don't listen to them what do they know about you. Vegeta changed from what he use to be. Look at him now a father and husband. Thomas, dear look at me._

_Thomas look up at Bulma._

_Bulma: We are still living beings. We make mistakes._

_I think he finally understood what I meant. He has changed from that day. He is more happy and goes along with his father and family. Zorn is still worried that he might change again to what he was. I say don't worry about it._

_Farther more he has become a pilot in King Vegeta air forces. He has become top gun in the rank that he is in._

_Cory return to earth and join a school band that was not even know in the school system. He turn it around in a less then a month with this wild song ' Who let the dogs out' and many more. Needless to say they become the top band in the nation with Cory as the singer of that song. Cory has been laughing since that day saying that " There is nothing more than to turn a band that was nothing to something with the crowd stand clap and cheer them on in the football games. He acts like a little gangster but, he is our little gangster._

_I laugh when fronts and starts his bad attitude. Because I know that I can bust him down in a second. As for Thomas he got out of the air force and start to wonder in space again. No one has been able to get a fix on his location. Because he is always on the move. One day I fear that we will find he badly hurt and dying. _


End file.
